Daugther of the Pirates Lord
by xWinox
Summary: 17 years after Jack left Angelica on a small island, a young woman joint his crew to find her dad.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Scrum" a harsh voice, with a slight Spanish accent, rang through the deck.A man with thin, bleached hair and light tanned skin, stepped forward slightly, and sighed."Aye," he muttered.A proud young lady stood in front of his , maybe eighteen, she would not have been older."Set course for Tortuga," she said man, Scrum, nodded and left the the next three days they were in Tortuga, then she could finally begin her quest."Anne!" The sharp voice behind her made her look Barbossa, captain of the infamous ship, The Queen Anne's Revenge.A ship on which he was proud of, something he had repeatedly Barbossa was very careful when it came to his ship or his first had something that fascinated him, but even after five years that she was now pierces him, he is still not what."Aye, Captain," said Anne calmly."Where do we go now?" The young lady swallowed had not the captain tells of her search because she thought it was something she had to do themselves."Tortuga, stocks begin to run out." She was lucky to have a gift for people to lie to they could use here."Aye, that's true," as she a nod and a quick smile, the captain left the deck and went back to his cabin.  
>A sigh left her mouth, while Anne, with her elbows on the edge of the deck sat and watched people work knew the captain, through his sword, the ship at one time could go to Tortuga, but she found them more fun to see people fiddling with the ropes and the smiled as she turned and looked toward the sun.<br>Anne was not always on board the Queen Anne's Revenge was raised by her mother, who had lived on a small mother, Angelica, who had never wanted to tell her father."A bastard who has no love," as he always called her she was curious and she knew through the grapevine on board the pirate Blood, she had certainly, and in fact the Queen Anne's Revenge was a kind home for , if she could believe her mother, her grandfather was the notorious Blackbeard, the pirate who fear any pirates or feared, because he was did not care that much, they just wanted to know who her father was and why he had stayed with her took one last glance over her shoulder at the plowing sailors below decks in her cabin before she disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1 Tortuga

Chapter 1: Tortuga

The pirate island of Tortuga was still as I remembered from previous times I was a grin on my face I walked the ramp, flanked by Scrum and a man I still do not know his name.I was generally not very good with names, just the people that interested me I remembered the name, others were unimportant to me.  
>Finally back on land, although I really liked the sailor did to me back in 'to the mainland.I had no idea what the men of Captain Barbossa would do.I did it for nothing is not a good excuse imposed.A smile graced my lips as I by wandering from village of sorts and went looking for a bar.I had my plan all mapped out, the first crew to convince to Tortuga to check, secretly get rid of board-check, looking for someone with a boat crew that is needed and then continue my journey to my Dad to , I was sorry I did not go my mom asked how he looked she would probably not say, I was d'r in any case been able to push.<br>Eventually I found a cheap bar called, _Faithfull Bride_. I had to have, though there are a few problems captains did not have women on I would pay later on, I did have some good facts on hand held case they would accept me.  
>I did open the door of the bar and immediately I got a smell of sweat, liquor and other body fluids under my nose.I got my nose and pretended I was not consolidated, the smell after a while it would surely leave.I strolled into the bar, and ordered a bottle of put the bartender there's a glass with, but I grabbed the bottle and put stiff one in my mouth.<br>While the strong stuff down my throat rippled watched my sharp, brown eyes around the were so commonplace to see, but now here it was very a little too quiet.I took the bottle away, put him with a slap on the bar and jumped off my bar stool my height of one meter and the correct seventy-five female figure did not take too long before I had some drunken sailors behind I had quite some experience with the sword, so I easily could get rid of a grin I put my sword back, grabbed a bottle that faintly in the hands of one of the men unconscious and drank a swig from firm."You can pretty well handle that sword," I suddenly heard a voice behind hairs on my neck were standing one by one, then I slowly turned right and two brown eyes of an older pirate look."Oh, thanks," I said sarcastically, trying to force a smile."And what's your name?" The pirate tried to grab my hand, but I pulled him right back and the guy wanted a blow, but I thought at the people here had a friend once you're keeping, how bad they are also seen."Anne, named after the famous ship The Queen Anne's Revenge." I noticed that a tightened muscles in the jaw of the man, and he looked at me a bit vague."Blackbeard," I heard behind me man turned to me and patted a little old man with a gray beard."Mr. Gibbs," came his voice."Would you make this young lady at my cabin to accompany" The man, who apparently called Gibbs, looked at me strangely, but then shrugged his came to me, took me on with his strange gray-colored eyes and said, "If you please," and pointed to the a straight back and a proud carriage and I walked to the came so soon after seeing me walking, drinking from a bottle of that sort around his there was rum, Gibbs looked like a pirate without the drink could not followed him toward a ship, one of which I only heard stories from my former ship, black was the Black Pearl.I walked up the gangplank, followed by Gibbs to me a sharp eye we ran below deck, where I was put down in a cabin."Wait here for the Cap'n." The door slammed behind me and this sounds even lock a sigh I let myself fall into the hammock, staring out and waiting for something to happen to me.


	3. Chapter 2 Cap'n Jack Sparrow

.

Chapter 2: Captain Jack Sparrow

The wait was long, too long for my , I wondered if the crew of Captain Barbossa came back again and if she missed me already.I did not really mind that I no longer bores of The Queen Anne's Revenge into those five years of that ship's been long I wanted to be a real I had a hunch that there is now also was coming.  
>While I was waiting in the cabin, I asked myself why this pirate, Captain, vaguely had what I could, but I could not put little Barbossa never could do with me.I chuckled at that thought and stared out the small here was boring, I could only stare at the men of everything in and out trays of the many ships that dock here on the only time that I could meet was to see if there were a few nice boys , I was almost eighteen, but had no if it does so, aye?I sighed softly as I sat up in the hammock with my elbows on my knees I began to worry anyway captain who still showed up, or they just wanted to keep me here as a pleasure for the rest of the kind of stories I had heard some women pirates tap into for some companionship and brought glee to care among the crew.I shuddered at the idea only if they already started doing that with me, I was as fast as possible from that cursed my head I began to count the seconds, a bored and lonely work, but it did help to pass the time.<br>Just when I figured out that maybe I could force the door to get out to, on the other side was a key turned and the door was opened with a bang me was the pirate who had talked me into [i] Faithful Bride [/ i].I looked straight at him, that I thought about as long as it was him straight into his brown eyes could see."Well tell us who you really are," was asked to me.I turned arrogant and went into the hammock."Why should I?" I casually asked back.I looked over the edge, wondering how long it would take before I 'm begging on his knees would have.A sly grin appeared on my face while I was thinking."Love, you have some idea who you have in front of you stand?" My brown eyes rolled in their sockets as I looked over the edge and Slightly him well studied."I do not kind of comedian? "I laughed softly, but that smile was soon wiped from my face when I face the man just before mine did."I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and if you want to stay on this ship, you'd better lay low, missy." I snorted and let myself fall back in the , I paid no attention to the man who claims to be Captain Jack Sparrow."So," I began slowly."This must be the Black Pearl." I pretended I was more interested in my fingernails, then the is not really true, as the famous Black Pearl had always been interested."Indeed," murmured Captain Sparrow was on a chair and watched me all the time quite scary to.I got the shivers.I quickly looked away, not to maintain eye contact time I tended that he would attack me or idea why, I just had that feeling."Tell me about yourself, Anne." Ah, he remembered my was definitely a plus , talk about was difficult, especially because I usually do not tell the whole truth."My name is Anne.I was named after the Queen Anne's Revenge, which I also former First Mate was under the command of Captain Barbossa.- I saw a little muscle left in the captain's jaw when I said that name - I have a mother and an unknown father.I was thirteen when I first make port on a ship, then up've I am looking for my father. "The words came at there was not a lie.I was surprised myself that I just told the because I was looking for my dad, something nobody eyes drifted to the captain, with his thumb and forefinger on his jacket went."Ah, and do you have any idea where your father goes?" I shook my head.I had no idea, my mother is not much about him never would I find out, aye?The captain stood up and walked to the did open the case and remained in the turning, I heard his voice saying, "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, missy," and the door was slammed shut.


	4. Chapter 3 The Black Pearl

Chapter 3: The Black Pearl

After my chat with the captain, I noticed that it was already quite late to be the porthole, I noticed that it started to get dark, and most sailors were already packing up for the remainder of their journey.I was not help but wonder what life in the Queen Anne's Revenge is now was not customary for the First Mate so it ran off without saying , that was not quite true.I was not just gone up in smoke, even before I drill, I had a note under the door of the cabin of Captain Barbossa he would at least know what was going on, or just about, because my exact reason why I am gone away, there was himself would be able to decide "whether or not he on the rest of the crew would tell.  
>I was not sure if I had to report on deck, so I kept quiet in my cabin down.I also had no idea exactly where I was present on the below decks, but where exactly would I do not , I stared out the window, sitting at a table.I did not want to get back into the hammock to lie down, my back end would surely hurting.I thought back to the five years that I boarded the Queen Anne's Revenge was spent.I had a private cabin had not so much because I am the First degree, but more to protect myself against intentional handbag, drunk Barbossa had always been the best for me, although I did still not sure why.I had heard his stories about Jack Sparrow, which showed that they were not very close friends, but if I thought back to how the Captain had done to me, seemed "to me he is not wrong a sigh I got up and crawled into my hammock tomorrow would give more happiness.<p>

"Show a leg sailor!" I was jerked out of my hammock and was thrown flat on the ground."Aye, sir!" I called back, but with a dubious frown on my face.I shot a quick glance at the porthole where early, orange, natural light it was after sunrise.I yawned and stretched me as I stood up and something was unsteady on my half groggy I bent over to look out the a shock I realized that I only saw the had gone out while I was asleep!I turned with a jerk and saw a stranger standing in front of me had a few big strokes across his face and had run a blind eye, it seems.I just gaped at him, but what I was habituated from my time at Queen Anne's Revenge.A bucket of water in my hands pushed, like a brush."Deck, now!" I was commanded.I really wanted him and sniffed the bucket over his head throwing, but I remembered the warning from the I left my cabin with a sigh and reeled onto the deck.  
>As I was walking on the deck I immediately got a gust of sea air under my nose I missed that salty sea moments like this but I was glad that I found was at sea I have a bucket and a brush in my hands and not as a First degree of luxury enjoyed.I had quickly realized that this position already occupied by Gibbs, the man who had locked me yesterday in my cabin."Good morning Anne." I heard the voice before I saw it.I do not know how "he did but the captain was suddenly right behind me and I had not heard him completely."Morning, Cap'n," I murmured softly."Come on, do not be shy." The warm smile on his face made sure I was Sparrow walked on the deck and asked the attention of his crew."Gentlemans, you may have noticed we have a new crew member a little kind to our little Anne. "The wink in my direction made me shiver.I noticed that the rest of the crew stared at me like I was crazy, but after an angry glance from me, they went quietly continue their work.I myself left me to my knees, dipped the brush into the water and began scrubbing the deck.<br>After a few hours to have cleaned the deck was made for a round of water sweat stood on my back feet high and I had my handkerchief around my wrist normally sat, like a bandana tied around my a pokke work was saying this.I sighed softly and took the brush back into the hands felt rough and were all wrinkled by the lack of the man with the water with me, I noticed his eyes were that something was I suspected was true, as he walked past me as if I was not there.I growled softly, but knew I was on board nieuwelingetje.I had to find my place in the crew before me as one of them would that would happen, because I was once a girl and remained well.  
>As I was caught I'll occasionally , the cook, Blain, his assistant and the only one who still nice to man who handed me this morning was so hard was awakened to carry the name did not many who looked around, drank, and gave occasional captain was usually at the helm, looking at his compass.I wondered if he was looking for ... a little plan formed in my head and I smiled at that thought.I dropped the brush into the water, stood up and pushed my way past the other smelly, sweaty men on their way to the cabin of the captain.<p> 


End file.
